Playing with Lee
by stardust2002
Summary: The sequel to 'Playing with Kara'. What happened after Lee and Kara left Adama's office that day?Warning: NC17
1. Chapter 1

Playing with Lee

The sequel to 'Playing with Kara'.

What happened after Lee and Kara left Adama's office that day?

Warnings: NC17

ZZZZZZZZ

"So, should we go join the triad game?" Lee asked, knowing Kara well enough to know that card-playing was one of her favourite ways to relax and have fun.

"Can you think of something ... better to do?"

"Better? What could be better?"

She stopped short and turned to stare at him. Lee felt his cheeks burn. There was ONE thing he could think of ... but was that really what she was alluding to?

"I'm sure you can think of SOMETHING, can't you?" Kara walked towards him, pinning him to the wall. The look in her eyes was unfamiliar, almost predatory, and Lee most certainly began to feel like prey. If she pushed much harder, she was going to discover that he definitely had something other than the card game on his mind.

As if reading that aforementioned mind, she raised her eyebrows in an obviously questioning look and moved in on him.

"Hmm, Captain, is that a brass rod in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Her mouth curved in a deliciously sensual smile, and Lee felt himself get harder yet.

"Aren't I always happy to see you?" he murmured, his mouth feeling dry as a desert.

"Touche," she laughed. "But when have you ever been THIS happy?"

"You mean to say you've never noticed before?" Lee put on a pout.

"How could I have missed something like this?" She put a hand on his chest and slowly ran it down his torso, over his hard, smooth stomach and down to the rod in question. He groaned. She was such a tease.

"Should I take a closer look?" she offered, running her tongue along her teeth.

"Do you want to?"

"You know how long I've waited to hear you ask that?" Her breathing was becoming shallow, uneven. Good. He was having an effect on her too.

"How long?"

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Frakking forever."

"Why didn't you ever say so?"

In response, she just brushed her lips on his in a light, feathery kiss. It was almost more than Lee could take. They'd been frakking each other verbally all day, and his body had been ready and willing to join in for hours.

Lee heard footsteps coming down the hall as laughter rang from the officer's mess. Frak. The game must be breaking up.

"Come with me?" he asked, grabbing her hand and moving quickly away from the footsteps. She said nothing but allowed him to lead her down the hall and into the nearest hatch. It turned out to be a supply closet. Great. Perfect place. How romantic.

The darkness was incredible. Even during sleep periods, there were always emergency lights on in the ship, but this closet was absolutely pitch black.

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Can't you feel me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Wasn't that the plan?"

Lee reached his hand out and it connected with Kara's waist. He pulled her close and they stood together for a moment while their eyes tried to get accustomed to the darkness. Lee's warm breath tickled her forehead and she could feel him still pressed against her hip.

"Is there a light in here?"

Kara smirked in the darkness. "Do you need a light to find your way around a woman's body?"

Lee was silent a moment. A retort sat on his tongue, but he decided the time for verbal sparring was over. It was now time to move things forward.

"Kara, if we're going to do anything that has us removing clothing, I WANT TO SEE!"

"You're breaking the rules!" she sang out.

"Find me a light," he ordered. "I'm willing to bet it's past ten."

They broke apart and moved in opposite directions, hands outstretched, feeling for walls and obstacles. Suddenly there was a large crash.

"Frak!"

"Are you okay?" If Lee could have seen where he was going, he'd have been at her side in a second.

"Yeah. Look out, there are boxes on the floor."

"Okay." His fingers kept searching the wall and suddenly he found what he was looking for. He flicked the switch and the room was bathed in a dim glow. They both stood, blinking for a moment. The light was no brighter than Galactica's emergency lights, but after the perfect darkness of the past few minutes, they both felt as though they were looking directly into a sun.

"Time?" Kara asked, one eyebrow lifting. She was nothing if not determined to win this game. Lee looked around frantically till he saw a clock half-hidden behind a stack of boxes.

"Ha! It's ten past ten, so I didn't screw up."

There was only one way for Kara to wipe the smug smile off his face. "So, we'll call that one a draw. Good playing Captain." She walked towards him, the predatory look back on her face.

"You too Lieutenant," he played along, pulling her back into his arms. This time he made the first move and gently kissed her, testing the waters. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been burnt by Kara. She flirted with guys like nobody's business, and left more than a few broken hearts in her wake. Lee's wasn't going to be one of them. If something was going to happen here between them, it was going to be something that lasted.

She responded eagerly though, deepening the kiss and running her hands along his shoulders to his neck, twining her fingers in the short hairs there. It sent a shiver through his body, and whatever mood he'd lost in finding the lights was more than made up almost instantly.

A few moments later they came up for air, and Lee moved so his mouth was against her ear. "Let's play another game," he whispered.

"What have you got in mind?"

"One word."

"One word?"

"We can only speak in sentences of one word at a time."

"And why exactly would we do that?" Her challenging smile again. (crap! she must know what it did to him!)

He licked her ear from the tip down to the lobe, eliciting a shiver of pleasure from her. "Because it's fun."

She pulled away a fraction and gave him that provocative smile again. "I think I like playing with you Lee Adama."

"Just wait. We haven't even started playing yet." There was no mistaking the hunger in his smile. Kara felt her insides melt, and she matched his smile with one of her own. It seemed the night was only going to get more interesting than the rest of the day had been.

Good. She was ready for some surprises.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Playing with Lee - chapter 2

ZZZZZZZZ

No words needed to be said by either of them for a fair few minutes as their bodies stood together, mouths and hands exploring each other. As Kara kissed her way along Lee's jawbone to his ear, she pulled his hips against hers, feeling how rock solid he was against her.

"So what are the stakes to this game?" she whispered in his ear.

"I'm open to suggestions," he replied, kissing down the side of her neck to her collarbone, reveling in her sweet taste. How was it possible she tasted so good? She didn't shower all that often, no more than he did, and no one had any sort of perfumes or scented powders on board. No matter, he loved the taste of her, made all that much sweeter by the long anticipation of their physical contact.

"The loser takes the winner's CAP shifts for the next three days."

Lee looked at her in surprise. Those were high stakes indeed. "Someone's not planning on losing," he said with a sly smile.

"You know I never bet unless I know I can win," she answered, that challenging smile on her face again.

"Occasionally you bluff though." He nipped her ear. "And I'll catch you if you do."

"Am I bluffing now?"

"You'd better not be."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to find out."

"I'll trust you on that Captain."

"Glad you trust me Lieutenant. It's always good to have the trust of your junior officers."

"Junior? Why you ..." Lee braced himself, expecting a blow to come at any moment. But instead she pulled him close and kissed him passionately, tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. The next few minutes were heavenly for Lee. Zack had always talked about what a great kisser Kara was, but Lee had never expected in his wildest dreams that he would find out first hand what it was like.

"You are my junior you know," he reminded her when they paused for a moment. If saying something provocative got this kind of a reaction - well he was going to milk it for all it was worth!

"Just because I can't stand at attention like you do is no reason to insult me," she said slyly, running a hand along his hip to rest on the front of his bulging pants.

He moaned. "Kara, stop teasing."

"Never. It's one of the things you love about me."

"I love things about you?"

"Obviously," she smiled, teasing him further. "So about that game - are we starting tonight?"

"'Course."

"How long do we go till?"

"Morning." He kisser her hungrily.

"Lee, stop. Let's figure it out before we start here shall we?"

"Okay," he grinned. She slapped him on the arm. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"Stop being such a dipstick!"

"Wasn't it the reason I got the CAG's job? I seem to recall you telling me it was a necessity."

"And you have it in spades."

"Thanks. At least I'm good at what I do."

"What DO you do?"

"Play games with you."

"And you do it well." She kissed him thoroughly again. "Now about the game..."

"You're too competitive Kara."

"But you love me this way."

"Well, yeah, but sometimes it would be nice if you just ..."

"Just what? Gave in?"

"Yeah."

"Not gonna happen flyboy."

"That's 'flyboy sir' to you."

"Frak! Enough already." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you liked playing with me," Lee pouted.

"I was thinking of more ... physical games."

"Well this is me. You get mind games too."

She sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it. How 'bout twelve hours?"

"What?" Lee looked genuinely confused.

"Length of game. Till eleven tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me." He pulled her close and began to kiss her neck again. Mmmm, yummy. "Now can we get back to the physical games?"

"Let the games begin!" Kara raised an eyebrow and smiled provocatively.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Playing with Lee - chapter 3

ZZZZZZZZ

The room seemed to heat up a few degrees in just a few seconds, in juxtaposition to their rapid divesting of clothing.

Too many layers, Lee thought, as he pulled one of Kara's tanks over her head. Still more to go!

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, licking around it, the bitter taste of wax now on his tongue.

"What?" she said, her hands traveling down his powerful shoulders to his amply muscled arms. She'd never seen or felt biceps like Lee's. It made her feel as though he could protect her against anything - not that she'd ever felt the need to have someone protect her, but Lee made her feel vulnerable somehow. It was a feeling she would normally have disliked, but with Lee she felt safe - able to open up and allow him access to all of her. Including her heart. Somewhere few had ever been.

"You," he whispered, turning his attention to her face, kissing her cheekbone, her eyes, her nose and finally arriving at her mouth.

"Really?"

"Really," he mumbled, tongue finding it's way in as she opened up to speak. His hands were busy on her midriff, gently caressing her from back to front, easing her other tank up till it was just barely covering her breasts.

"Mmm," he murmured as his thumbs slid lightly across the underside of her breasts. They were soft but full, something Lee had always suspected from the few times he'd seen her undressed.

Suddenly he pulled the other tank over her head, leaving her torso clad only in a sports bra. It was worn and a little threadbare, given that she'd been wearing it for years, and now there was nowhere to get new ones. Her nipples were erect and he gently caressed them, feeling the hardened peaks pressing into his palms through the thin fabric. Her body pressed against his hands involuntarily, and a small moan escaped her lips.

Lee felt as though he couldn't possibly get harder. He shifted uncomfortably in his pants, trying to find a better position for his aching groin, but there was none.

"Pants," he said, breaking off their kiss long enough to speak.

"Huh?"

"Off." His hands left her breasts and clasped hers, bringing them to his waistband in encouragement.

"Oh." She smiled against his mouth and began to undo them.

It wasn't long before she was done and Lee groaned in appreciation. She slid her hands up his chest under his tanks, pulling them over his head as they trailed upwards. She stopped to look him over, top to bottom, from the top of his spiky head down his well-defined chest, over the flat, sculpted stomach, past his straining erection and finally down his strong powerful legs. He was a hell of a man. God-like in every fashion.

"Apollo," slipped out as she was thinking of how perfect he was.

"Mmm?" he answered, hands around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Perfect."

Their eyes locked and he could see appreciation and desire there. He didn't think he'd ever seen such an intense look from her before. It made him even harder to know he had this effect on her. He'd wanted this for a long time, but had never known if she did, so he'd held back and tried to keep his feelings hidden.

He let out a primal groan as he pulled away the restraints that had held his feelings in check for so long. The look in his eyes was fierce and intense, and Kara felt tingles throughout her body, ending in a delicious warm sensation in her core. Whatever feelings had been passing between their bodies before was now multiplied a thousandfold as they allowed all the feelings of love, desire and need for each other to be free.

Lee's hands stroked her body everywhere, playing her like a precious instrument, and causing her body to sing a song it had never sung before. She was still dressed in her underclothes, and his hands hadn't even reached her centre yet, but she began to feel dizziness overwhelm her as the blood roared through her body. Her centre pulsed furiously and she felt the warm wetness grow as his hands delicately touched her and his mouth made love to her neck. She moaned in pleasure, leaning against him for support as she felt herself come closer and closer to the point of no return.

Lee stopped for a moment, feeling the pulse in her throat beating wildly, and feeling her body tremble in his arms.

"Lee," she whispered hoarsely, and that one word told him how close she was. He kissed her lips tenderly and finally moved a hand to gently tug her underwear down, allowing him access to where she needed him. He marveled at how wet she was already and upon sliding his fingers into her, he felt her clench around him, already at the brink of orgasm. His fingers moved slowly in and out of her wetness, thumb caressing her clit lovingly.

She moaned longingly, her body beginning to shake as pleasure spread through her like liquid fire.

"Lee," she moaned again as she dug her nails into his back, body shaking all over. His free arm encirlced her waist, holding her steady as he kissed her throat, neck, ear and finally buried his face in her hair.

"Kara," he whispered, as her body slowed it's trembling. "Love."

"You," she whispered back, pulling him hard against her. They stood, wrapped in each other's arms. for a few minutes as Kara's breathing slowed and the ringing in her ears stopped.

"Really?" Lee cupped her face, looking intently into her eyes.

"Really," she answered, one hand leaving his back to stroke his cheek. "Always."

Lee felt as though he was lighter than air. It seemed he'd loved Kara all his life - he'd almost come to define his life as BK - before Kara, and AF - after Kara. Very little of what happened BK was worth remembering. However, he'd had to share her with his brother, knowing that Zack could never possibly love her as deeply as he did, but it wasn't his place to come between them.

The anger he'd felt at Zack's death and subsequently directed at his father had been partly authentic, but partly a way to hide the guilt he'd felt at the little stab of happiness he'd felt that Kara didn't belong to Zack anymore. Maybe now he could have his chance - but his mind had fought that - called him a traitor, and so he'd responded with anger towards his father and Kara, to push them away, get rid of all the reminders of his betrayal.

Things had changed though, with the ending of the worlds, and now, against all hope and wishing, Kara was his. And the gods be damned if he wasn't going to show her how much he loved her, had always loved her.

Lee dropped to his knees, removing her underwear completely and kissing his way back up her body, lips and fingers leaving no inch of skin untouched. She moaned repeatedly, unaware of the sounds being ripped from her chest as the fire swelled within her again. Her body shivered as his mouth found her centre and his tongue flicked gently across her clit over and over again as his hands stroked her buttocks.

"Oh, Lee ... " she managed to break out before her mind left her and wordless moaning was all she could manage.

Lee could feel her heat rising, along with his own, as her body neared the edge again. He stood up slowly, kissing and caressing her stomach as his lips made their way to her breast. He tore off her bra then pulled her firmly against him as he explored it fully, finally putting the nipple into his mouth and licking it, causing her body the jerk wildly against his. He moved to the other one, always a stickler for fairness, and did the same, eliciting the same response from her, except with a long, low moan added in as she grabbed his hips and pulled them against her. His full erection pressed against her overly stimulated clit, sending a huge jolt of pleasure through her. She closed her eyes and rubbed herself against him, feeling her impending orgasm almost within reach.

Lee was about to stop his exploration of her breast when she began rubbing against him, so he continued, adding a hand on the other one, mimicking his tongue's movements. It send her over the edge, and as she cried out incoherently with pleasure, Lee felt her throb deliciously against him. Hold it together Lee, he told himself, not yet, hold on, just a little longer ... and then she was done, panting wildly and releasing her death grip on his hips. He let go and straightened up, hands running along the sides of her body to clasp at the small of her back. Their heads dropped together, resting on each other's foreheads as Kara's breathing calmed. Her face and chest were flushed red and her nipples were swollen from Lee's ministrations.

"Kara," he began, his voice betraying the razor edge he was on. Kara shushed him with a finger over the lips.

"Now," she said breathlessly, and her other hand reached down and grasped him, guiding him to her entrance.

"Frak," he whispered, as he entered her warmth.

"Yes." She smiled and took his face in both her hands, kissing him deeply. Finally it was her turn to unleash the pleasure within him, lying in wait since they'd begun. He picked her up and walked a few steps to the end of the room, leaning her back against the wall. His hands held her buttocks as he thrust in and out of her slowly, trying to bring her back with him again. Her legs locked around his waist, allowing him deeper access. She shuddered and gasped as he found the spot. Lee was sensitive to her and continued moving against it, feeling her body writhe against his. Her nails were digging into his back again, likely making deep scratches this time, but he hardly felt it through the haze of pleasure that was slowly engulfing him.

She began to whimper as he throbbed quickly against her, each thrust seeming to go deeper than the one before it.

"Kara ... oh Kara ..." he moaned as his orgasm began to climb.

"Lee ... Lee ... Lee ..." she cried out, her voice barely more than a squeak as she felt herself hit climax again. Their bodies surged together, locked in pleasure, as wave after wave crested then ebbed. Lee wasn't sure if he was feeling his own pleasure or hers - wasn't sure if they WERE even two separate bodies anymore. He'd never felt pleasure like this in all his life, not with any woman, or from any airborne manoeuvre - though he had always considered flying to be intensely passionate.

They stood as one long after the throes of passion had abated, reluctant to let go and reclaim their separate lives, which now had to be lived even more carefully separate. As they finally broke apart to dress, Kara laid a hand on his cheek.

"Love."

"You," Lee answered, doing the same. "Always."

TBC

Thanks for all the kind reviews - I think I'm having as much fun writing this as you are reading it! And lynnmichelle - I just have so many ideas I have to write them before I forget! With 4 stories, I have to rotate chapters. Circle of Fantasies is next! Please be patient:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Playing with Lee - chapter 4

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this one - had a mental lapse there and a bunch of other stories filled the gaps. Thanks for staying with me to the end!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They watched each other dress, unabashedly staring, large smiles on both of their faces.

"Playing?" Kara asked, careful to use only one word.

"Yup." Lee smiled wickedly.

Kara nodded. "Sleep." And she pointed to the hatch.

"Right." He walked over to it and opened the door, peering out cautiously. He looked back at Kara and nodded the 'all clear'.

"Go," she said.

"Later." Lee let his hand linger briefly on hers before exiting the room.

Kara let out a long breath. "Frak." It was the only word she could think at this point. She waited a respectable five minutes, headed out and took the long route back to the bunkroom.

When she arrived Lee was already in bed, as were the other pilots who were on shift first thing in the morning. She quickly changed out of uniform, feeling Lee's eyes on her. _Wish it was his hands, _she thought, then gave herself a mental shake. _You only just finished making love and already you want him again? Pathetic, Kara, totally pathetic!_ She let out a quiet chuckle, then climbed into bed, facing Lee. She could see that he was staring at her.

"G'night," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Night," he whispered back, and watched her roll over and pull the blankets up. He watched her for a long time, the desire to go over and get into her bunk nearly becoming overwhelming. He desperately wanted to hold her again, and feel her warmth against him. _Frak it,_ he thought, _who's going to know?_ He threw off his covers and stood up, waiting for movement. Deep, heavy breathing a light snores told him everyone was asleep.

He climbed into Kara's bunk carefully, pulling the curtains shut behind him. He gingerly pulled the covers back and slid his body in beside hers, hoping not to wake her if she'd fallen asleep.

"If you're anyone but Apollo you're a dead man," Kara whispered, still facing the wall. Her body was tense like a coiled spring.

"I do believe that's more than one word," he whispered back, putting his arm around her stomach. He smiled as she relaxed back into him.

"I think a time-out is warranted. It's hard to threaten someone with just one word."

"Granted. You _could_ just say 'die!' though," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"That's not nearly as much fun." She rolled over so she was facing him. What a sight - Lee's naked torso in all it's muscular glory beckoning her to lie on it. She nestled up into his arms, head on his chest so she could feel his heart beating.

"Time-out over now?" he asked quietly.

"Yup."

" 'kay"

"Night."

"Night."

"Love." Lee stroked her hair back off her forehead and placed a gentle kiss there instead. He squeezed his arms a little tighter and let out a sigh of pure pleasure. Making love to her again would be wonderful, but it was heavenly enough just to hold her in his arms - something he'd wished for and dreamt of every night since coming aboard Galactica.

"You." She stroked his chest lovingly and kissed it softly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee woke in the morning to the sound of movement on the other side of the curtains. He could hear lockers opening and shutting quietly (as a favour to those not having to get up for first shift), and voices whispering. He himself didn't have to get up, but he knew Kara had the early morning CAP. Unfortunately, she was still sound asleep beside him.

"Apollo's up early - is he on with us this morning?" Lee heard.

"I thought it was Starbuck."

"Maybe they switched shifts. She still seems to be sleeping."

"You know how grumpy she is in the morning." _Ain't that the truth! _ Lee thought, grimacing. He wasn't looking forward to waking her - her ire in the morning was notorious. Not to mention she was loud and often obnoxious. She was liable to give away their secret if he wasn't careful.

"Kara," he whispered softly in her ear. No response. "Kara." Still nothing. He kissed her ear softly and ran his tongue along the side of her neck to her exposed collarbone. She shifted, but her eyes stayed closed. He began to nibble along her shoulder, hoping she'd wake soon.

"Mmm Lee ..." she murmured. Lee stopped and lifted his head up. She was STILL sleeping! he gave a little shrug. At least she was dreaming about him. But he had to keep her quiet though, if he wanted things to stay private. And they had to stay private - a relationship between an officer and his subordinate was strictly forbidden by military rules.

"Kara. Wake. Up." He made each word into a quick sentence, just in case she happened to be fooling him (wouldn't be the first time!) and caught him breaking the game rules. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped, obviously not expecting him to be there. Realization dawned though, as she remembered the events of the night before. Her eyes warmed and a smile crept to her mouth as she stared at him. He briefly returned it, and then covered his lips with one finger while pointing at the curtain. Kara heard quiet voices but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Frak," she whispered, as she realized the difficulty of the situation. Her mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan. She couldn't just wait for them to leave - she'd likely be late for her shift, and that would bring up a whole host of questions she wanted to avoid. _Wasn't that the point? To keep this a secret?_ How to get out without letting them see Lee ... Suddenly an idea came to her.

She motioned Lee to curl into a little ball at the end of the bed. She threw her covers over him, and yesterday's clothes that she'd unfortunately slept on, making a big untidy pile. Good enough. She'd keep one half of the curtain closed and hopefully no one would look too closely.

She roughly pulled back a section of curtain and climbed out of bed.

"Morning Starbuck." The voice sounded seriously shocked. Lee snickered quietly under the blankets.

"Grrrr... " she growled in return, slamming her locker and throwing her clothes on the bed. Kara gave the other two a nasty glare and began to dress, turning to face the bed. Lee, feeling something hit the bed, ventured a small peek and was rewarded for his efforts. A smile crept across his face as he watched Kara strip out of her pajamas and get dressed.

"Um sir ... do you know where the CAG is?"

"Nope." Kara smirked.

"Are you still on CAP with us?"

"Yup."

"Then why is Apollo up so early?"

Kara shrugged and turned around, now fully dressed. "Dunno." She fixed him with an evil glare - one that everyone knew well. It was the trademark 'don't frak with me' look.

"Okay, uh ... I'll see you in the hangar bay in a few minutes, okay?" he stuttered, grabbing his flightsuit quickly. Both men fled the room, muttering about Starbuck's grouchiness, leaving Kara and Lee alone.

The moment the hatch shut, Kara collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically. The covers came flying over her as Lee sat up, tears rolling down his face. Finally he could let it out! He laughed so hard he couldn't talk, could barely even breathe. For the next five minutes, the two of them rolled around on the bunk, unable to stop laughing.

"Crazy," Lee finally said, when he got control of himself. He wiped his eyes and cheeks, and began to chuckle again.

"Fun," Kara said, eyes sparkling with joy as well as tears. Lee leaned over and kissed her wet cheek. She ruffled his already spiky hair.

"Work," she said, tilting her head towards the hatch. Lee sighed heavily.

"Yeah."

"Later." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then made a face. She pointed a finger at his teeth. "Brush."

Lee gave her an 'oh yeah? make me!' smile and Kara's heart melted. Lee was irresistible when he was mischevious.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, after she smiled at him. Kara had the most beautiful, infectious smile he'd ever seen. He couldn't resist her when she smiled at him.

"Later," she repeated, getting off the bunk and heading to the hatch.

"Later," Lee answered, getting up and grabbing his clothes out of his locker, reading to head for the showers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee luxuriated in the warm water massaging his back. Even though water rationing had forced them into having shorter showers less frequently, they were coveted by everyone on board. He closed his eyes and let the water drip down his face, an image of Kara naked in his arms suddenly coming to mind. He smiled and let his mind wander, but his pleasant daydream was suddenly interrupted by voices entering the head. _Frak, not now!_ He quickly turned off the water and stood still, allowing the cool air to bring his body back to normal before drying off. He swiped at himself with a towel and wrapped is 'round his waist, tucking it in and grabbing his shower supplies.

"Hey Apollo."

"Hey Speedy, Chuckles." Lee walked over to the sink and prepared to brush his teeth.

"Holy frak, what happened to you?" Chuckles' eyes had widened as he caught sight of Lee's back.

"What?" Lee shrugged.

"Your back - it's covered in scratches. You scrape yourself doing Viper repairs or what?"

"No, not that I can recall." Lee was genuinely surprised. He turned and tried to see his back in the mirror. "Where ..." he began then caught sight of them. He blushed. "Oh."

"They're not nail scratches, they're NAIL scratches." Chuckles looked quizzically at Speedy who was grinning widely. "Nails, like a _woman's _ nails." Chuckles jaw dropped open. "Looks like someone around here got lucky."

"Guys ..." Lee began warningly, but his cheeks were flaming red.

"You did. He did." Chuckles callsign was well-chosen. He laughed as he taunted Lee. "The CAG got laid - there's the proof. There's no denying it Apollo."

"Guys please ... let's just drop it, okay?" Lee was beyond embarrassed.

"Notice how he's not denying it." Chuckles elbowed Speedy.

"Yeah, I'm noticing," Speedy smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm not denying it. Let's just not ... not go there okay?"

"How much are you willing to pay for our silence?"

"Ha! What makes you think I care that much?" Lee laughed. "Go ahead, talk if you want to. You may know _what _happened, but unless you take a DNA sample, you know with _whom._" He smiled smugly.

"We can speculate." Chuckles smiled right back.

"Go ahead. Everyone else is. What?" He smiled at their shocked faces. "You think I haven't heard the rumours?"

"Um, no ... sir."

"That's better. Now I suggest you get busy and let me get to work."

"Yes sir," they said in unison. Lee smiled as he left the head. _Yup, Starbuck isn't the only one who can frak with people!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Kara was done CAP, she headed for Lee's office to see what other duties needed doing, _like frakking the CAG perhaps?. _She knew she wasn't on shift for alert fighters till after dinner, but there were always more jobs than people to fill them, so she figured she should probably do something useful with herself for the next eight hours.

She knocked on the hatch and began to push it open without waiting for an answer. She stopped suddenly as she saw the Commander sitting across from Lee.

"Starbuck." _Frak, not now!_ It seemed to be Lee's new mantra.

"Apollo."

"Commander."

"Kara, come, join us." Adama waved at the couch beside him.

"Sir." She nodded and smiled at him, then threw a helpless look at Lee. The game wasn't over yet - still one more hour to go! How were they to get through it with the Commander expecting them to behave properly? Lee took a deep breath and sighed. He knew exactly what Kara was thinking.

"So how'd the CAP go this morning?" Adama asked. Kara searched for an appropriate one-word answer.

"Uneventful."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. And the crew evaluations?" He turned to Lee.

"Progressing."

Adama nodded. "I'm glad I can count on you two to keep things running smoothly."

"Yes," Kara began.

"Sir," Lee added quickly.

"So what's on your agenda for the rest of the day? _Besides frakking the CAG senseless later?_

"Combat," Lee said.

"Training," Kara finished for him.

"Nugget."

"Evaluations."

"Sounds like you have a busy day. Any word from the President?"

"No."

"Sir," Kara added, smirking.

"How's basic flight coming?" Adama asked Kara.

"Um..." Kara stalled.

"Good."

"Mostly ..."

"Landings."

"Are."

"Still."

"Pretty."

"Rough." _Frak, we make a good team! _Lee thought to himself, as he smiled broadly. It was as though they'd been reading each other's minds - not a pause between words.

"What the heck ... oh, I get it, you two are playing games again." Adama smiled in spite of himself. These two never failed to raise his spirits and make him smile.

"Yes," Kara admitted.

"Sir." Lee finished.

"Sounds like a tougher one than last time." Adama stood up to leave. "I'll leave you to it then - you're making my head spin. I'll expect those evals on my desk first thing in the morning then."

"Yes."

"Sir."

Adama left and they both burst out laughing.

"Frak." Kara laughed.

"Hard," Lee admitted, referring to the game. Kara chose to take it differently however.

"Good." She made sure the hatch was locked then came and straddled Lee, sitting down on his lap.

"Frak," he said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Now."

THE END


End file.
